A Mother isn't a Murderess
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Sequel to "No Vengeance". After Chucky is dealt with, Brother Correction pays Tiffany a visit and sets everything right. Read if you want to see justice done.


Creation began on 07-04-10

Creation ended on 06-16-16

Seed of Chucky

A Mother isn't a Murderess

A/N: I looked at Seed again and decided to try something different since my first attempt with it didn't get much ratings. Brother Correction will be the judge of things here. In addition, this is the second half to the story _No Vengeance_ , now that I have the motivation and inspiration to finish this.Let's do this!

 _Again, people that do terrible things to innocent lives believe that they can cheat death,_ thought the perpetually-evolving Brother Correction, as he looked at the perceptions of a collection of unforgivable acts being committed the a pair of dolls possessed by the souls of a serial killer and his deranged lover; one of them was the impregnation of the movie star named Jennifer Tilly with twins. _Evil is as evil has always been: Immortal, immoral, unending and cruel to others. Evil will never die. It'll never die, but it can never stay free._

After seeing a little boy with red hair, whose soul was as pure as spring water, getting attacked by a dismembered hand, he made his presence known to the boy. He made time slow to a halt, approached the human Glen and removed the severed hand of his psychotic father; the limb still retained some connection to the killer, but not enough to cause complete harm if there was someone nearby to prevent it from doing so. In the grip of his right hand, the severed doll arm squirmed until it lost its link to the soul of its former master…and vanished from existence, never to be seen again. Then, he helped the boy up onto his feet.

"Thank you," Glen praised him, but then felt like the mysterious black man was going to do something that might've been similar to what his parents were capable of, but on a lesser (and at the same time, larger) magnitude. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, but you will, eventually," Brother Correction explained, being kind to him. "You're Glen Tilly, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. Well, a friend of a friend. Is your mother and sister around?"

"Um, they went back inside the house," Glen pointed out to the house.

"Thank you."

-x-

Jennifer Tilly, or rather, Tiffany Ray, inhabiting the body of Jennifer Tilly, went back to the kitchen to get more juice for the children.

"You must think you're something special," she heard a man speak behind her as she reached into the refrigerator, "that you're a hotshot celebrity that every man would stand out in the silent night just to get a glimpse of one of their favorite stars. But you're a ghost, and an irredeemable ghost at that."

She turned around and saw the dark stranger, looking at her like she was diseased.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She asked him.

"She called for a savior…and I answered her call. I'm here…to restore the spiritual balance between the body…and its rightful soul."

Tiffany frowned.

"I, too, believe in little slips, but your slips are far from little. I also believe in things like true love between a mother and her children, the peace that comes with forgiveness, and the rejuvenation that comes to the soul that is redeemed through goodwill. But you, Tiffany, you have not earned any of those through your actions, past and present, and must be dealt with."

Tiffany made an attempt to reach for a nearby knife on the nearby counter, but the world around her suddenly changed. Instead of being in a spacious kitchen, she was in a vast, desert-like terrain.

"What the…" She gasped, turning to face the man, who was there with her. "What is this place?"

"This is just one of the few places I bring people to in order to pass their judgment upon them," he answered, no longer dressed in casual jeans and a gray shirt with an over-sized, green coat, and wearing black, baggy pants and an over-sized, blue shawl with silver wristbands. "And this is where your final retribution is to take place, Tiffany."

"I think you have me confused with someone else, sir."

"You know, you're not the first person to try that move on me, and you're certainly not going to be the last one to try it. Why is it always the ones that want to cheat death that try to say that they're confused with someone else? Is it always because they're desperate to get away from their punishment that is long overdue? And why must I ask questions to which I already know the answers to?"

Brother Correction then waved his left hand up, and Tiffany was lifted up off the ground into the night. And then, he levitated himself to join her.

"You can lie all you want to me, but I know who you truly are…and you're unfit to live Jennifer Tilly…who will have her body restored to her."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I can. I did it to your husband, and he's still pissed off about it."

Brother Correction then raised both his hands, the left glowing red and the right glowing blue, and performed a swift, scissoring gesture, causing Tiffany's stolen body to glow golden.

"Aaaaurgh!" She screamed in pain.

Seconds later, she felt like she was being pulled apart from the inside, like her skull was about to jut through her flesh.

"Let who was be once more," Brother Correction stated, "and let who is be no more than what they were before."

As she screamed louder, Tiffany felt like she had finally been ripped out of the body and discarded onto the ground.

"Aaaurgh!" She groaned as she struggled to get up, holding her head with her…human hands. "What?"

Looking above her, she saw Jennifer's body as it had been before, now looking as though it were asleep, and Brother Correction looking down at her as he levitated to the ground.

"Just as I did with your husband, you will never know freedom, ever again," he told her, and she felt the ground beneath her legs become like water as she sank into it. "The Ray couple, both alike in their twisted desires…and both so lost in the eyes of God himself. Husband and wife, a literal outrage against nature, thinking that you could cheat death, up to the point where even Hell itself is just a temporary holding cell for you. But no more. No more."

"Please! Don't do this to me!" Tiffany begged him.

"Every time, you beg me not to do what has been desired by the greater authorities for so long," he responded. "I am simply answering the calls of justice that have been long ignored. Save your begging, for it will not save you."

"Aaaahh!" She was soon sucked completely into the ground…but it wasn't where she was going to be for long.

He turned back to face Ms. Tilly, and restored her soul to her.

"Aah!" She gasped, waking up and looking at him.

"Be calm, be calm," he told her. "You're alright now."

"I… The dolls… My babies…" She tried to say, the memories she had of her twins that weren't even hers rushing to the forefront of her conscious.

"I'm going to take you back to them right now," he assured her, but first he had to do something about the corrupted daughter.

-x-

Glenda was about to take a Barbie doll out of another girl's possession…when the world around her froze. Even she found herself immobile. Only her eyes were still capable of moving.

"Glenda Tilly," a male voice spoke up. "Or rather, Glenda Ray, the daughter of Chucky. No, you're not dead. Not yet. You're just locked in time."

A man walked in front of her, coming in between her and the the blond-haired girl with the doll, and looked down at her.

"It wouldn't be difficult to do away with you," Brother Correction told her. "I could snap your neck, blow your head off, cut out your heart…and you wouldn't be able to scream at all."

If Glenda could move, she would've bad-mouthed the dark stranger before trying to take his money (if he had any).

"But I have a different fate for you," he told her, and held up a glowing, pink sphere. "People say that love will set them free, but that's only if you have love in your heart. But you, Glenda… You don't have any love in your heart. Your heart is that of a psychopath. It's full of nothing but hatred…and you don't even know why. Here's something that will undo all of that."

He then placed the sphere on her forehead, and watched it meld into her flesh.

"There is forgiveness, there is hope, there is sympathy, and there is the emotion that can't be faked with each one. This is your curse and your blessing, Glenda. Your darkness locked away and replaced with joyous passion. You will smile with honesty, you will return all that you stole, and if you so much as cause harm to someone, you will regret it…for that is what it means to feel for others."

Glenda's eyes started watering, as if unable to comprehend this new feeling that was inside her. The next thing she knew, she had fallen onto her knees, crying.

-x-

"What exactly did you do to her?" Jennifer asked Brother Correction, watching Glenda from the kitchen window.

"I locked away the darkness in her soul," he explained, "and replaced it with feelings of hope and love. Because her soul was nothing but evil, she needed to be balanced out with good. The more positive influence she has, the less likely she is to do something wrong."

"Hopefully not as wrong as what Tiffany did to me," she uttered; in order for her to have a clear understanding of the twins, Brother Correction gave Jennifer an echo of Tiffany's memories when she was her.

This would allow Jennifer to have a record of sorts to rely on when dealing with the children, and this would protect Glen from the fact that his mother wasn't around, but needed someone that was maternal.

"Oh, she won't do anything of that sort," he assured her, holding the amulet that Tiffany had used to take Jennifer's life. "I'm taking this with me to ensure it won't be misused ever again."

He then approached the storage closet where Tiffany hid Fulvia's body…and breathed new life into her.

"Aaahh!" She screamed.

"Be calm," he told her. "You were deceived by a woman pretending to be Ms. Tilly."

-x-

Throwing the doll body that once housed Tiffany's corrupted soul into a steel pit, Brother Correction returned to his wooden throne and looked up at the two spheres that housed the two killers he had added to his collection of irredeemable souls from other universes.

Chucky, having been temporarily removed from his cell to see Tiffany, was shouting out his anger, but the sphere he was in silenced him completely. Not even his wife could hear a word he said.

"You might as well save it, fool," Brother Correction told him. "Neither you or her can or will be heard. You two will be informed that your victims have been restored to life, your daughter's soul balanced between light and darkness…and the both of you shall spend eternity within my prison for the irredeemable of existence."

Tiffany's mouth was moving, but her words were unheard. She was even pointing to her husband, probably complaining about him.

"I really don't care if you want to blame him or not for your actions, Tiffany," he told her; he could hear everything the two said, even if they couldn't hear anything said by each other. "You kill one person, you're a murderer. You either atone or continue killing. You both chose to continue killing, even if one of you tried to stop. There's no forgiveness for you two, only eternity. Two words before I send you back to your cells."

Chucky and Tiffany leaned in with frowns on their faces; they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Bless you," he smirked, and they responded with inaudible curses of revenge against him as they disappeared, being returned to their prison cells.

He sighed and rested up until the next situation came to his attention.

"Child's play," he told himself, seeing the rising sun of his domain bring light to the darkness. "They and those like them, their antics, their schemes, their goals that put innocent people in danger. It was nothing more than foolish…pathetic…and misbegotten child's play."

Fin

A/N: Whoo! Chucky and Tiffany got theirs in the end! What did you think?


End file.
